Ghost Crisis!
by alice dreamland
Summary: Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Para indigo yang disisihkan karena diangap berbahaya. Seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Akankah ada pencerahan bagi mereka? Sequel 'Exotic'. Ch 6: Rinto muncul dan hal itu mempersulit keadaan bagi Rin dan Len! Selain itu, apa rahasia IA? Mengapa hubungannya dengan Luka begitu renggang?
1. Prolog

**-Ghost Crisis!-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Supernatural.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sequel 'Exotic', All in Len's PoV.**

**Summary: Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Para indigo yang disisihkan karena diangap berbahaya. Seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Akankah ada pencerahan bagi mereka?**

"Jadi, ada apa Kaa-san, Tou-san?" tanyaku dengan wajah datarku yang biasanya. Tidak biasanya Kas-san dan Tou-san memanggilku. Mereka adalah tipe orangtua yang workaholic. Selain itu Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang sama: detektif.

Namaku Kagamine Len. Orangtuaku bernama Kagamine Leon dan Kagamine Lily. Aku tipe orang yang dingin dan em… aku jarang membantu orang lain karena terkadang takut justru akan membuat keadaan semakin parah. Mungkin… gengsi?

Aku juga tipe orang yang dingin dan cuek. Yah… Alasannya karena hal yang diatas. Mungkin dalam istilah sehari-hari… keren? Yah, aku sendiri tidak tahu karena aku bukanlah seseorang yang narsis. Camkan itu.

Rambutku berwarna _honeyblonde_ diikat ponytail kecil dibelakang. Tubuhku bisa dibilang cukup pendek untuk anak seusiaku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Manik mataku berwarna biru safir. Dan lagi, aku adalah seorang _indigo_.

"Begini Len. Kita akan pindah ke VocLoid City. Tapi kau akan tinggal di rumah teman Kaa-_san_, keluarga Hiyama. Karena itulah kita akan tinggal di rumah yang berbeda."

Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kaa-san. Aku sih tidak begitu peduli jika aku mau pindah ataupun tidak. Mengapa? Toh aku juga tidak mempunyai sahabat yang dekat akibat perilakuku.

"Kenapa kita harus pindah? Bukankah kata Kaa-san disini sudah cocok untuk tinggal?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar. Kaa-san dan Tou-san berpandang-pandangan sejenak dengan pandangan khawatir. Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Lebih baik kau duduk saja dulu Len, ini akan lama," ucap Kaa-san. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sejenak lalu duduk di sofa depan Kaa-san dan Tou-san duduk. Hanya sebuah meja panjang yang memisahkan dua sofa tersebut.

"Apakah ini karena pekerjaan?" tanyaku dengan nada selidik. Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengangguk. Hah… tentu saja aku tahu… kami sekeluarga sudah berpindah tempat tiga kali karena pekerjaan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dan setelah ini akan menjadi yang keempat.

"Tapi kali ini, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap Tou-san. Aku kembali menaikkan alisku dengan wajah heran. Memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu?

"Memangnya aku bisa apa?" Tanyaku kebinggungan.

"Kau masih ingat keluarga Hiyama? Anak tunggal dari keluarga Hiyama –teman masa kecilmu- menghilang," ucap Kaa-sansambil menatapku lekat-lekat. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku mempunyai teman masa kecil?

"Teman masa kecilku? Aku tidak ingat punya teman masa kecil. Dan lagi jika ia menghilang, apa kaitannya denganku?" Tanyaku. Kaa-san menundukkan kepalanya. Tou-san terlihat cukup kebinggungan untuk menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Ia memang teman masa kecilmu, nanti kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kau juga akan ingat sendiri. Begini… Ia sudah dua tahun lebih menghilang. Sebelumnya, kami sudah berusaha menipis perkiraan ini jauh-jauh, tapi… sepertinya hal ini memang berkaitan dengan mistis."

Aku mulai mengerti apa maksudnya. Jadi… aku harus membantu mereka menemukannya karena aku seorang _indigo_, begitu?

"Karena itulah, kita akan pergi ke VocLoid City untuk menemukannya."

.

Alicia: Yey! Prolognya jadiiii! X3 Sepertinya ini bakalan jadi cerita yang lama ._. Dan fict2 Alice lainnya mungkin akan cepet updatenya. Kenapa? Karena… LIBURRRRR! #teriak-teriakgaje. Ohya, INI SEQUEL DARI EXOTIC! Jadi tolong baca dulu yang itu biar nyambung…Takutnya ngak nyambung soalnya… Terakhir… Review please?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 1

**Len's PoV**

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Besok, dan kau akan langsung pergi ke kediaman Hiyama. Ah, kaa-san sudah mengabari keluarga Hiyama, mereka juga mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal," ucap Kaa-san sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi lalu beranjak ke kamar untuk membereskan barang-barangku.

"Ah! Jangan lupa-" ucapan Kaa-san pun mencegahku untuk melanjutkan perjalananku ke kamar dan menoleh kearah Kaa-san dengan pandangan binggung.

"-sekolahmu itu, Vocaloid Academy, adalah sekolah yang menyeramkan. Hati-hati saat kau berada disana. Kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati," tutur Kaa_-_san dengan wajah serius. Aku pun menaikkan sebelah alisku, tampak kebinggungan.

"Kenapa?"

Kaa-san terdiam sebentar, terlihat sukar untuk menjawab. Aku hanya diam menunggu jawaban.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah masuk kesana, kau pasti tahu apa maksud Kaa-san," Kaa-san menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku pun menggidikan bahuku, berusaha terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak peduli lalu melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat terhenti.

"Vocaloid Academy, ya?" gumamku, "Aku harap sekolah itu tidak begitu merepotkan seperti sekolah lainnya."

**-Ghost Crisis!-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Supernatural.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sequel 'Exotic'.**

**Summary: Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Para indigo yang disisihkan karena diangap berbahaya. Seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Akankah ada pencerahan bagi mereka?**

"Jadi ini ya, Vocaloid Academy… Apanya yang seram? Tidak semenyeramkan apa yang Kaa-san dan Tou-san bilang padaku, kok," gumamku dengan wajah masam.

Kini di hadapanku terdapat sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat cukup mewah dengan fasilitas yang sangat tinggi. Seingatku, Vocaloid Academy merupakan sekolah terbaik yang memiliki pendidikan tertinggi di VocLoid City.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak mempunyai banyak murid. Kenapa? Karena sekolah tersebut terkenal sebagai sekolah yang angker. Banyak rumor tidak jelas yang belum diketahui apakah hal tersebut benar atau tidak berkeliaran. Contohnya: suara-suara aneh yang misterius di ruang musik.

Karena itulah Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk bersekolah disana, untuk menyelidikinya hanya karena aku seorang _indigo_ alami –_indigo_ sejak lahir. Hah… benar-benar merepotkan.

Dan lagi, berhubung jalan menuju rumah teman Kaa_-san_ –kediaman Hiyama- melewati Vocaloid Academy, aku pun berhenti untuk melihat sebentar. Aku mengamati tembok sekolah yang berwarna putih itu. Iris biru safirku meneliti kesana kemari hingga ia menangkap sesuatu.

Em… sesuatu itu berdiri di depan jendela -menatapku. Dan kukonklusikan 'sesuatu' itu adalah 'seseorang'. Em… seorang gadis? Sedang berdiri atau melayang di depan jendela. Rambutnya berwarna _honeyblonde_ sama sepertiku. Pendeknya hanya sampai ke bahu, lalu manik mata berwarna biru safirnya menatap lurus kearahku dari kejauhan.

Aku membeku sejenak. Memang aku sudah cukup terbiasa menghadapi para hantu, tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat lebih seperti berdiri daripada melayang… dan itu berarti kakinya menyentuh tanah kan?

Makhluk macam apa dia?

Dan lagi semuanya seharusnya sudah pulang jam segini. Waktu pulang sekolah kan sudah lewat tiga jam… tapi ada kemungkinan itu juga murid yang mengambil suatu benda yang tertinggal. Ya, pasti seperti itu.

Aku pun mengedipkan mataku, namun setelah kulihat lagi, gadis itu sudah menghilang. Aku menautkan kedua alisku, binggung. Namun akhirnya menggidikan bahu –terlihat seakan tidak peduli- lalu melanjutkan perjalanku ke kediaman Hiyama.

.

.

.

"Yak, Len-kun! Kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini! Ini kamar anak kami dulu! Ah, dan anggap saja rumah ini seperti rumah sendiri!" ucap Kokone ba-san sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum sopan sebagai jawaban.

"Ba-san pergi dulu ya, kalau ada apa-apa bisa menelpon menggunakan telepon disana," ucap Kokone ba-san sambil menunjuk telepon yang berada di sebelah ranjang tidur kamar ini. Lalu ia langsung pergi keluar dan menutup pintu masuk.

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan memiliki cukup banyak interior di dalamnya. Temboknya dicat dengan motif klasik. Sepertinya seseorang yang dulu tinggal disini suka sekali hal _simple_ yang tidak terlalu norak. Aku pun meletakkan tas _backpack_ berisi segala peralatan yang kuperlukan.

Lalu aku pun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang –entah bagaimana- berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mandi. Mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh menit.

**Normal PoV**

Len pun memakai pakaiannya lalu segera menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Mood-nya sedang kacau sekarang. Entah mengapa ia juga merasa lelah. Dirinya merasa direpotkan terhadap suatu kasus yang seharusnya bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Sekarang lebih baik aku periksa ruang ini. Ini ruangan anak yang hilang itu kan? Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam ruangan ini," batin Len lalu beranjak ke meja belajar lalu membuka laci-lacinya.

Laci pertama, kosong. Laci kedua, kosong. Laci ketiga, hanya berisi beberapa lembaran kertas yang anehnya –berbau jeruk. Len menggidikan bahunya, kebinggungan, lalu melihat kearah kursi.

Kursi itu berbentuk kubus dimana dapat dimasukkan kebawah meja. Dapat ditarik kesana kemari dengan mudah karena dibawahnya terdapat roda. Len hanya terdiam menatap kursi itu sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Kelihatannya sesuatu cukup untuk dimasukkan disitu," batin Len sebelum mendekati kursi tersebut, lalu mengangkat bantal yang menjadi penutup kursi dan iris biru safirnya pun mendelik melihat isi dari kursi tersebut.

Sebuah buku.

Buku kecil berwarna biru tua dengan cover yang tipis. Len terdiam sejenak –tidak dapat berkata-kata- lalu mengambil buku yang berada di dasar kursi tersebut.

Ia pun meneliti buku yang sangat tipis –bahkan kurang dari satu centi- lalu menepuk-nepuk buku tersebut -membersihkan debu- dan membalikkan halamannya, menampakkan halaman pertama dari buku tersebut. Matanya membulat melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tertera dengan rapi di buku tersebut.

"I-Ini kan-"

.

Alicia: Entah mengapa lagi demen sama cerita ini sama GHOST soalnya rada ada supernatural dan mysterynya kerasa… Dari dulu Alice sukanya memang yang begituan :3 Maaf karena chap ini sangat pendek TwT)a … Chap depan akan diusahakan lebih panjang -w-)/

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Tenang, Len ga amnesia kok X3

Okee, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

**-martinachristy54**

Iya! Oke… Ini sudah diusahakan cepat, arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-maya. fujiwinara**

Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Fujiwinara-san sudah me-review! :3

**-New**

Iya. Rin hilangnya lama ._.

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Yumeiko Rin**

Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut! Airgatou sudah me-review! XD

**-RizuStef**

Oke! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Stefan sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Teehee, kebiasaan cliffhanger #disepak

Ok, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! X3

**-Furika Himayuki**

E-Eh? Arigatou! O/O

Arigatou Himayuki-san sudah me-review! X3

.

Arigatou buat semuanya yang sudah fave, fol, dan mengikuti cerita sampai disini! X3

Terakhir… Review please? :3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 2

Rin terdiam setelah selesai memainkan piano di dalam ruang musik –tempat tinggalnya kini. Ia merasa bosan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah bermain piano selama dua jam penuh karena tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

Sekarang sudah sore, murid-murid dan para guru sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing –menyisakan Rin. Karena itulah, Rin bebas melakukan apapun di dalam sekolah berhubung ia tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan manusia.

Jika hantu, ia masih bisa –namun entah mengapa hampir semuda dari mereka takut menemuinya. Mungkin karena Rin masih memiliki tubuh dan itu berarti ia masih memiliki potensi _indigo_ dan dapat menghilangkan jiwa mereka dengan mantra.

Penampilan Rin tidak berubah banyak. Rambut berwarna _honeyblonde_ sebahu, jepit-jepit putih di poni, pita putih bersih diatas kepalanya… semuanya terasa masih sama seperti dulu. Yang berbeda hanyalah, ia tidak mengenakan kacamata.

Bagaimanapun juga, Rin itu bertumbuh. Ia memiliki tubuh dan jiwa, tidak seperti hantu yang tidak memiliki tubuh. Karena itulah ia masih bertumbuh baik secara fisik maupun psikis.

Rin pun menghela nafasnya lalu berjalang mengelilingi ruang musik tersebut dengan tampang kusut. Sudah dua tahun lamanya ia terperangkap sebagai manusia tanpa eksistensi, dan selama dua tahun itulah ia meneliti mengenai hantu-hantu tersebut.

Tidak banyak hasilnya, tapi cukup banyak menambah wawasannya tentang mereka. Rin pun menarik kursi piano hingga berada di sebelah jendela, lalu melihat keluar jendela sejenak sebelum duduk disana.

Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki di gerbang Vocaloid Academy sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Rin menatapnya lurus sembari memutar kembali memori masa lalunya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya... Tapi, dimana?"

**-Ghost Crisis!-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Supernatural.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sequel 'Exotic'.**

**Summary: Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Para indigo yang disisihkan karena diangap berbahaya. Seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Akankah ada pencerahan bagi mereka?**

Len menatap tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di dalam buku tersebut dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimanapun juga, jikalau begini kasusnya, semuanya akan jauh berbeda dari kasus hantu yang pernah ia tangani sebelumnya. Len pun membolak-balikkan buku itu dan membacanya.

_Para hantu di VocLoid City atau lebih tepatnya Vocaloid Academy dibagi menjadi dua golongan:_

_-Golongan yang ingin pergi ke alam sana dengan tenang_

_-Golongan yang percaya bahwa dunia merupakan tempat yang ideal bagi mereka._

_Kedua golongan ini sangat bertentangan dan bertolak belakang. Mereka terus saja berdebat untuk menentukan golongan manakah yang paling benar. Bahkan masalah ini belum terselesaikan sampai sekarang._

_Manusia memiliki potensi terpendam yang hanya akan muncul jika mereka sudah meninggal, beberapa benda sihir mempercepat datangnya potensi manusia:_

_-Seaweed Cookies: Memiliki efek permanen_

_-Rainbow Stone: Memiliki efek selama batu itu dibawa oleh seseorang_

_Selain itu, bagi golongan yang percaya bahwa dunia merupakan tempat yang ideal bagi mereka, tidak menyetujui adanya _indigo_. Mereka berpikir bahwa _indigo_ hanyalah makhluk menggangu, berbeda dengan golongan yang ingin pergi ke alam sana dengan tenang. _

_Mereka berpikir _indigo_ adalah makhluk yang menggangu karena indigo dapat mencabut jiwa mereka yang berada di dunia ini._

_Hantu tidak memiliki tubuh, dan mereka melayang di atas tanah (rata-rata tiga centi). Mereka tidak dapat menyentuh apapun (jika menyentuh, pasti akan langsung tembus) dan perempuan mengenakan dress kain putih, sedangkan laki-laki mengenakan setelan t-shirt polos berwarna putih dan celana panjang sesikut berwarna putih._

_Namun hantu juga berbahaya. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki potensi untuk membaca mantra. Dan jikalau mereka membaca mantra, itu berarti _indigo_ dalam bahaya. Mantra yang dibacakan oleh hantu tidak dapat menghilangkan jiwa –seperti yang _indigo_ bisa._

_ Namun dapat menghilangkan eksistensi, mengutuk hingga seseorang itu terlelap selama beribu-ribu tahun, koma, dan berbagai hal mengerikan lainnya. Kehilangan eksistensi bukan berarti seseorang itu menjadi hantu._

_Jika eksistensi seseorang dilenyapkan, maka seseorang itu tidak dapat dilihat ataupun didengar suaranya oleh manusia biasa –hanya _indigo_ yang dapat. Tapi, kehilangan eksistensi berarti seseorang itu masih memiliki tubuh dan jiwa._

_Itu berarti ia masih memerlukan makan, minum, dan tempat tinggal. Ia masih dapat sakit dan parahnya –jika seseorang tidak menyadari kehadirannya- ia dapat meninggal. Ia juga dapat menyentuh makhluk hidup lainnya dan juga benda mati tanpa tembus. Dan lagi, makhluk hidup yang disentuhnya dapat merasakan bahwa ia sedang disentuh._

_[Hiyama Rin]_

"Hiyama Rin…?" batin Len, "Entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu… Eh, tunggu… jadi anak Kokone ba-san yang hilang itu bernama Hiyama Rin?" batin Len lalu mengangguk-angguk, seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Len pun membalikkan halaman selanjutnya. Namun kosong. Begitu juga dengan halaman-halaman berikutnya. Ia pun meletakkan kembali buku tersebut di dalam kursi dan menutupnya kembali, sebelum merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Kehilangan eksistensi? Memangnya ada seseorang yang kehilangan eksistensi?" Batin Len kebinggungan sebelum –secara tidak sadar- masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**Len's PoV**

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku setelah bersiap-siap. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi salah satu murid-murid di Vocaloid Academy –sekolah yang dikatakan Kaa-san mengerikan.

Aku pun berjalan pergi ke ruang tamu, lalu mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aneh. Tidak ada seorang pun disini. Aku pun dengan ragu-ragu mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat jam.

07:30

Aku pun menautkan kedua alisku, kebinggungan, lalu duduk di kursi depan meja makan untuk mencari sarapan. Oya, masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai. Vocaloid Academy memang dimulai jam delapan pagi hingga jam dua siang. Entahlah, jika kalian bertanya mengapa sekolah itu dimulai begitu siang.

Iris biru safir milikku mengamati apapun yang ada di meja makan tersebut. Ada beberapa roti selai dengan catatan di sebelahnya. Didorong rasa penasaran, aku pun mengambil catatan tersebut dan membacanya.

_Untuk Len,_

_Ba-san minta maaf karena pergi tanpa memberitahu! Ba-san dan Ji-san akan pergi keluar kota selama beberapa minggu. Kami sendiri baru mengetahuinya pagi ini dan langsung pergi berangkat jam tujuh D:_

_Stok makanan ada di dalam kulkas. Sarapan ada di meja makan. Ba-san dengar kau suka roti dengan selai pisang ya? Hari ini rotinya dengan selai pisang lho~ :3_

_Selamat menikmati hari pertamamu di sekolah! Ah, kunci rumah ada di meja._

_P.S: Jika ada apa-apa, telpon saja! Kau sudah tahu nomor Ba-san kan?_

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah datar lalu mulai mengambil sebuah roti berselai pisang dan memakannya. Ternyata roti itu sangat enak! Teksturnya lembut, selainya juga tidak terlalu kental ataupun terlalu cair!

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, aku selesai makan dan kini sudah berada di luar rumah. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku pun segera berlari pergi sekolah. Aku bukan tipe anak teladan, tapi juga bukan tipe anak yang suka datang terlambat.

Entah mengapa jalan yang kulewati saat ini cukup sepi. Hanya ada sekitar tiga sampai lima orang yang berlalu-lalang. Atau memang aku yang terlalu pagi datang ke sekolah? Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

"Ini kelasku ya…," batin Len sambil berdiri di depan sebuah kelas yang bertulisan X-B. Di Vocaloid Academy, hanya terdapat tiga kelas sepuluh. X-A, X-B, dan X-C. Len pun berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat nama anak-anak yang tertera di depan pintu.

_1\. Furukawa Miki _

_2\. Hatsune Miku _

_3\. Kagamine Len _

_4\. Kamui Gakupo_

_5\. Kasane Ted _

_6\. Kasane Teto_

_7\. Megpoid Gumo _

_8\. Megurine IA _

_9\. Megurine Luka _

_10\. Nakajima Gumi _

_11\. Shion Kaito _

_12\. Sukone Teiru_

_13\. Utatane Piko_

"Hanya tiga belas anak ya…," batin Len, "Tapi jika tiga belas anak rata-rata per kelas, berarti ada sekitar empat puluh anak untuk kelas sepuluh."

Sebelum mengunjungi kelas, Len sudah mengunjungi sang kepala sekolah –dan sang kepala sekolah sudah memberitahukannya mana kelasnya dan juga siapa wali kelasnya. Dan sekarang Len hanya bisa menunggu hingga wali kelasnya memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

**Len's PoV**

"Kagamine Len, _yoroshiku_," ucapku dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Entahlah tapi semenjak kecil aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku, memerhatikan reaksi anak-anak di kelas.

Ada seorang gadis yang menatapku dengan tatapan… err… antusias? Lalu gadis berambut hijau tosca itu menarik syal seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil membisikkan beberapa kata. Err… setidaknya aku punya firasat ia bukanlah seorang _fangirl_.

Anak lelaki berambut biru laut disebelah gadis itu hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah pasrah. Namun menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan ramah.

Aku hanya membalas lambaiannya dengan wajah datarku. Lalu aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku sekali lagi. Ada seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang tertidur, namun Luna_-_sensei –wali kelas kami- tidak menyadarinya karena ia memiliki buku sebagai 'pelindung'.

Namun pandanganku segera teralihkan ketika aku melihat seseorang berambut _honeyblonde_ sedang menatap dari jendela. Tunggu… Bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran sudah dimulai? Apa dia murid baru juga? Atau murid yang terlambat? Tapi… ia tidak terlihat membawa apapun bersamanya…

Gadis itu terus saja menatap ke dalam kelasku dengan pandangan datar… Mungkin sepertiku, tidak berekspresi. Rambutnya terlihat halus dan matanya berwarna biru safir sama sepertiku. Tubuhnya mungil, matanya besar dan berwarna biru safir indah, seperti boneka.

"Kagamine-san? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Luna-sensei sambil menatapku dan pintu bergantian dengan wajah binggung. Seakan-akan ia tidak melihat gadis itu. Aku pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada seseorang… disana," ucapanku semakin mengecil menyadari gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Bagaimana ia bisa menghilang secepat itu? Luna-sensei yang tidak mendengar ucapanku dengan jelas pun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa?"

"_I-Iie,_ _nandemonai_…," jawabku akhirnya. Luna_-sensei_ tampak kurang percaya, tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong disebelah Shion-san," ucap Luna-sensei sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah anak berambut biru laut dengan syal itu. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk tersebut.

Tak ada jeritan _fangirls_ ataupun bisik-bisik tidak jelas di kelas ini. Baguslah. Rupanya kelas ini masih waras. Eh, tidak. Kutarik kembali kata-kataku! Mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan!

Err… tidak semua, tentunya kecuali Luna-sensei dan beberapa murid lainnya. Setelah sampai, aku pun langsung meletakkan seluruh barangku lalu duduk sembari menghela nafas.

"Hoi!" Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku. Aku pun menoleh kesamping, mendapati pemuda berambut biru laut itu sedang tersenyum ramah kearahku.

"Em… Shion-san, bukan?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Shion Kaito. Panggil saja aku, Kaito!" Ucapnya dengan nada riang. Aku mengangguk.

"Kagamine Len, panggil saja Len."

.

.

.

_KRIIINGG!_

Istirahat. Bagus. Aku harap pada saat istirahat mereka tidak merepot-

"Hei! Kau Kagamine Len kan? Kupanggil Len-chi boleh?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan wajah memohon.

-kan.

Hah. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, melihat sekitar sembilan orang mengerumuniku sedangkan sisanya langsung pergi keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kagamine-san! Ayo kuantar keliling sekolah!" Jerit seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan nada ceria.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah dengar misteri sekolah ini?" Tanya seorang gadis lainnya berambut merah dikuncir dua dalam bentuk bor.

"_Minna-san_! Bagaimana kalau kita makan sambil melakukan introduksinya? Nanti waktunya tidak mencukupi," ucap seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sepunggung. Semua orang yang mengerumuniku langsung bubar dan mengangguk kompak.

.

Alicia: Waii! Chap dua jadi akhirnya TwT)/ Bagi yang membaca Exotic pasti menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kaito~! #nak

Yuki: Ini balasan reviewnya…

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Itu bukunya sudah dijelaskan disini… Cuman buku catetan doing XD

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

Bukan diary ataupun album foto… Ya semacam buku yang Rin pakai untuk tulis informasi yang dia dapat XD

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-aliwasawaz657**

Arigatou! Semoga ini juga masih sama… Iya, salam kenal! Ini sudah update!

Arigatou sudah me-review! :3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ehehe… Iya, maaf ._.a … Iya, Len ngeliat Rin dan bukunya juga punya Rin!

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Rei sudah me-review! X3

**-martinachristy54**

Ok! Mulai chap ini Alice usahakan panjangin semuanya X3

Terima kasih sudah numpang review! X3

**-New**

Gomen kalau Alice rada begitu. Lagian Alice cuman bisa buka kompi dua jam per hari, dan itu termasuk nonton anime… TwTa

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-RizuStef**

Ok ini sudah lanjut! Semoga Stefan sudah ngak penasaran lagi! Ha'i…!

Arigatou sudah me-review!

.

Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah fave, fol, ataupun membaca cerita sampai disini :3

Terakhir… Review please?


	4. Chapter 3

**-Ghost Crisis!-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Supernatural.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sequel 'Exotic', pergantian PoV.**

**Summary: Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Para indigo yang disisihkan karena diangap berbahaya. Seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Akankah ada pencerahan bagi mereka?**

**Len's PoV**

"Jadi, namaku Megurine Luka," ucap gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu sambil tersenyum sopan. Jadi, kami bertujuh sedang berada di atap sekolah sambil duduk membentuk lingkaran. Aku membalas senyumannya sebagai jawaban.

Lalu Megurine-san menunjuk gadis berambut hijau tosca yang sedang memakan sebuah negi mentah secara utuh. _Heck_. Apa itu enak?!

"Ah, aku Hatsune Miku!" jeritnya ceria sambil mengambil negi lagi dari kotak makannya, "Kagamine Len kan? Kupanggil Len-chi boleh?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas. E-Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

_NANII?!_

L-L-Len-chi? I-Itu bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada panggilan 'Lenny-chan_'_ dari Kaa-san!

"Em, sebaiknya jangan," cegahku. Hatsune-san tampak membuat wajah memelas, kemudian Kaito yang berada disebelahnya langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"_Itai!_ Kai-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Hatsune-san tidak terima dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Miku, dia itu laki-laki! LAKI-LAKI!" jerit Kaito sambil menunjukku.

"Lalu?" tanya Hatsune-san setelah melihat sejenak kearahku.

"Jika kau memanggilnya seperti itu, dia jadi terdengar seperti perempuan," tutur Kaito secara frontal. Empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di pelipisku, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Sudahlah! Miku, Kaito! Kita lanjutkan perkenalannya! Nanti kelamaan!" jerit seorang gadis berambut hijau yang tadi tertidur di kelas sambil membuka bekal makannya dan mengambil sebuah wortel.

"Ah, Kagamine-san! Kau mau wortel?" tawarnya ramah. Aku menggeleng dengan wajah horror. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai sayuran.

"Ah, _tokorode_, aku Nakajima Gumi," ucapnya seraya mengunyah wortelnya dan menunjuk kearah lelaki berambut hijau yang hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan apapun sejak tadi, "Dia Megpoid Gumo."

Anak lelaki bernama Megpoid Gumo itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman lalu kembali memakan bekal makannya. Hee… sepertinya tipe anak teladan.

"Aku Kamui Gakupo, _yoroshiku_," ucap seorang lelaki berambut ungu dengan gaya ponytail sepertiku, namun lebih panjang. Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu sejenak semuanya terdiam karena sudah memperkenalkan diri sambil memakan bekal kami masing-masing. Aku tadi membeli sebuah roti di kantin, berhubung aku tidak membawa bekal dari rumah.

"_Nee_, Len-chi-"

"Miku, sudah kubilang jangan panggil dia seperti itu!" tegur Kaito sambil menyikut Hatsune-san. Hatsune-san hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak tidak suka dengan perlakuan Kaito.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_… _Nee_, Len-kun, apa kau tahu tentang rumor di ruang musik?" tanya Hatsune-san, memulai percakapan. Sepertinya hanya aku, Kaito, dan Hatsune-san yang sudah selesai makan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tampang binggung.

"Huwaaa! Kalau begitu, biar kuberitahu!" Ia pun memulai ceritanya, "Jadi, rumornya adalah setiap pulang sekolah, selalu terdengar seseorang yang bermain piano ataupun biola di ruang musik! Banyak orang sudah membuktikannya dan hal itu terbukti benar! Tapi ketika kau buka pintunya…"

Hatsune-san bercerita dengan tampang menakutkan, namun ia tampak menikmati setiap detik saat ia bercerita. Bahkan Megurine-san dan Nakajima-san tampak gemetaran karena cerita Hatsune-san.

"… tidak ada orang disana," tuturnya dengan senter yang tiba-tiba menerangi wajahnya, menampakkan wajah Hatsune Miku dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

"Mi-Mi-Miku! Jangan ceritakan hal mengerikan seperti itu lagi!" Jerit Megurine-san panik sambil mengguncang-guncang Hatsune-san. Hatsune-san tampak kebinggungan.

"Hee… mengapa? Kau tahu kan kalau cerita horror itu menyenangkan?" Tanyanya polos.

"…," aku terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar ucapan Hatsune-san. Waw. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Hatsune-san menyukai cerita horror. Ah, itu menjelaskan mengapa ia terlihat begitu bersemangat memberitahuku rumor horror tersebut.

Dan seketika itu juga Megurine-san _sweatdrop_ dan menunjuk Nakajima-san yang kini sudah pingsan karena ce-

PINGSAN KARENA CERITA HORROR HATSUNE-SAN?!

Entah mengapa kini aku berpikir kalau sekolah ini mempunyai murid-murid yang benar-benar unik.

.

.

.

"Len-kun, mau kuceritakan rumor horror tentang sekolah lagi?" tawar Hatsune-san sambil tersenyum manis. Kini ia sedang berdiri di depan mejaku, sedangkan aku hanya duduk sambil mengemasi barang-barangku. Ah, sekarang sudah merupakan jam pulang sekolah.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Dapat kurasakan Kaito menatapku aneh.

Oke, aku menerima tawarannya karena ada kemungkinan ia akan bercerita mengenai gadis yang bernama Hiyama Rin tersebut –ah, aku juga sudah mengingat sedikit tentang Rin. Hatsune-san tampak begitu gembira mendengar jawabanku, lalu ia pun memulai ceritanya.

"Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu… katanya ada seorang anak bunuh diri di sekolah ini!" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Hatsune-san tampak bersemangat menceritakannya.

"Tapi, tubuhnya tidak ditemukan sama sekali! Dan kau ingat ceritaku waktu istirahat? Saat ia disadari telah menghilang, tiba-tiba saja di ruang musik terdengar suara seperti itu!" Ia bercerita dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan begitu bahagia.

"Dan siapa orang itu?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku. Wajah Hatsune-san tiba-tiba saja tampak sedih.

"Na-Namanya Hiyama Rin."

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Tubuhku langsung membeku begitu mendengar namanya disebutkan. Bunuh diri? Maksudku- Rin yang itu bunuh diri?

"Em, Len-kun?" Tanya Hatsune-san kebinggungan melihat reaksiku. Aku pun menoleh kearahnya lalu menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ah! Aku ada urusan, _jaa ne, mata ashita_," ucapku cepat sambil berlari keluar kelas dan membawa tasku –meninggalkan Kaito, Miku, dan beberapa orang yang menatapku kebinggungan. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku harus pergi kesana sekarang. Ke ruang musik itu! Jika tebakanku benar, Rin pasti berada disana!

Ah, aku jadi teringat gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu… Ia mirip sekali dengan Rin! Apa mungkin dia itu Rin? Aku tidak tahu pasti... Karena itu, akan kucari tahu!

.

.

.

_"Nee… Rin, apa tempat kesukaanmu?" __t__anyaku penasaran. Gadis berambut honeyblonde dikepang dua kebawah itu menghentikkan permainan pianonya sejenak dan menatapku dengan tatapan tanda tanya._

_"Tempat kesukaanku ya?" __i__a tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah! Mungkin ruang musik!"_

_"Eh? Kenapa?" __t__anyaku kebinggungan, karena sejujurnya aku kurang suka tempat itu. Rin tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaanku lalu menjawab._

_"Saat aku bermain piano atau biola, aku merasa segala kekhawatiran dan kesedihanku hilang seketika…"_

.

.

.

Langkahku menggema di koridor yang sepi itu. Aku sendiri kurang mengerti mengapa koridor ini begitu sepi. Ah, mungkin karena rumor yang tersebar mengenai ruang musik tersebut. Ruangan itu kan berada di ruangan ini…

_BRAK!_

**Normal PoV**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Len yang tampak kelelahan dan terengah-engah setelah berlari. Iris biru safirnya dengan cepat menelti segala sesuatu yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hingga iris biru safirnya menangkap sesuatu- atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dalam ruangan tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan pita putih diatas kepalanya. Ia sedang melihat keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan berada dibalik punggungnya. Gadis itu tampak membelakangi Len, namun menyadari kehadirannya karena suara pintu yang terbuka.

Len cukup terkejut melihat gadis itu. Namun lebih terkejut lagi saat gadis itu berbalik menghadap dirinya, menampakkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan pergi kemari," ucap gadis itu-Rin, dengan suara kecilnya. Len –sekali lagi- terkejut dibuatnya.

"Namaku Rin, Hiyama Rin-" Gadis itu menjeda kalimatnya sambil menghadap Len dengan wajah serius. Len tercekat mendengar nama gadis itu.

"-seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensi."

Sejenak, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Len terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Disisi lain, Rin hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban darinya. Namun karena Len tidak kunjung memberi jawaban, Rin pun menghela nafas.

"Hei," Rin kembali memulai percakapan. Len yang masih dalam posisi berdiri pun hanya terdiam walaupun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya.

"Aku ingat kau. Kagamine Len, kan?" Tanya Rin lagi. Len mengangguk.

"Aku juga ingat, kau gadis yang dulu suka sekali main ayunan di taman itu kan?" Balas Len. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil –senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tampakkan.

"Kagamine Len._ Indigo_ yang entah bagaimana bisa takut dengan hantu. Selalu memintaku untuk menjaga di depan toilet saat kau berada di dalam karena kau takut. Masih ingat?" tanya Rin sambil menyeringai. Wajah Len memerah mengingat masa-masa itu.

"I-Itu kan dulu, Rin! S-Sekarang sudah tidak lagi!" Len pun berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. Rin pun terkikik geli dibuatnya.

"Kau masih belum berubah sama sekali ya," tuturnya, "Kalau aku, sudah berubah… banyak."

Len terdiam. Rin juga terdiam. Ruangan itu –sekali lagi- menjadi hening. Rin membalikkan badannya, melihat keluar jendela dengan pandangan sayu.

"Hei, Rin."

"Hm?" Tanggap Rin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan eksistensimu?" Tanya Len penasaran. Karena Rin membelakangi Len, Len tak dapat melihat reaksinya, namun ia cukup yakin Rin sedang terkejut karena pertanyaannya.

"Ceritanya panjang," Rin menjeda kalimatnya sejenak sebelum berbalik menghadap Len dengan wajah serius yang entah mengapa membuat Len merasa cukup takut.

"Len," Rin memulai ucapannya dengan nada serius, "Kau harus keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Len, berusaha terdengar berani.

"Kau dalam bahaya besar," ucap Rin, "Hantu di sekolah ini takkan membiarkanmu yang seorang _indigo_ bergerak dengan leluasa." Len meneguk ludahnya.

"Tapi kau…?" tanya Len, berusaha mencari alasan untuk tetap tinggal di Vocaloid Academy.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan eksistensiku sendiri," tutur Rin acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi kau sudah menghilang selama dua tahun lebih! Bukankah itu berarti kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Len. Rin tercengang.

"Sejak kapan kau berani seperti ini, Len? Dulu terakhir kali aku datang kau langsung menarikku untuk menemanimu pergi ke toilet," tutur Rin sambil menyipitkan matanya. Len terkejut juga dengan ucapan Rin, namun ia tidak membalas ucapannya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ruangan itu sekali lagi menjadi hening. Namun keheningan itu sekali lagi hilang karena sebuah suara yang terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan tersebut.

_Kruyuk~_

"Rin?" Rin terdiam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Len.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Len lagi sambil menatap Rin. Wajah Rin yang semula putih langsung bersemu merah dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ternyata, suara kecil tersebut adalah suara dari perut Rin.

"_U-Urusai_!"Bentak Rin sambil membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Len. Len yang melihat perilaku _tsundere_ Rin hanya _sweatdrop_ sejenak, sebelum sebuah ide mendarat di pikirannya.

"_Nee_, Rin. Apa kau mau ikut denganku pulang ke rumah? Dengan begitu, kau bisa makan kan?"

.

Alicia: Hahahahahaahaha! RinLennya mulai kelihatan! HAHAHAHAHA! #disikat … Oke, sekali lagi Alice minta maaf… Lagi mentok ide buat yang request, walaupun sudah dibuat #nak TwT)a

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Halo Kei! Dua-duanya… Mungkin? #disikatLen

Tapi muridnya disini sedikit jadi ngak sampai ada kejar-kejaran artis (?) kok X3

Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

**-Kagamine 02 Story**

Enggak… Cuman lupa karena sudah lama, tuh kalau sudah lihat juga ingat sendiri XD

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Oke! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! :3

**-martinachristy54**

Ini sudah diusahakan updet kilat –w-)7

Arigatou Martina-san sudah me-review! X3

.

Arigatou buat semuanya yang sudah fave, fol, ataupun mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini!

Terakhir… Review please? X3


	5. Chapter 4

**-Ghost Crisis!-**

***Ch ****4*******

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Supernatural.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sequel 'Exotic', pergantian PoV****, crack pair**

**Summary: Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Para indigo yang disisihkan karena diangap berbahaya. Seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Akankah ada pencerahan bagi mereka?**

**Normal PoV**

Gadis berambut pink pucat itu tampak terus berlari dengan cepat. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa dan sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun sampai di depan sebuah tempat -bandara. Nafasnya terengah-engah, namun wajahnya tampak bahagia.

Ia pun menghapus keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam dan berlari kesana-kemari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Entah apa yang membuat gadis ini tampak begitu ceria hari ini.

Ia terus saja berkeliling tak tentu arah ditengah kerumunan begitu banyak orang, hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan semangat –seseorang yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Gadis itu pun mempercepat langkahnya ke orang tersebut. Hingga saat ia sudah berada di depannya-

-ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, seakan-akan ia akan menghilang lagi begitu dilepaskan. Pemuda itu balik memeluknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Tadaima_," ucap pemuda tampan berambut honeyblonde itu dengan suara kecil.

"_Okaeri_, Rinto," jawab gadis itu -membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga sang pemuda berambut honeyblonde, Rinto.

.

.

.

**Rin's PoV**

Oke, aku tidak percaya ini.

Pertama, ia datang ke VocLoid City secara tiba-tiba dan lagi disaat keadaanku seperti ini. Hah. Sama seperti kepergiannya dulu. Pergi mendadak, lalu datang tanpa diundang.

Kedua, ia masuk ke sekolah –yang entah kebetulan atau apa- sama denganku. Ah, kurasa Lily ba-san dan Leon ji-san sudah merencanakannya, sih. Jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu mempertanyakannya.

Ketiga, ia kini sedang berada di hadapanku, berusaha mencari KUNCI RUMAHKU di tas sekolahnya. _Hell_. Jadi ia kini tinggal di rumahku? Ckckck, kuharap kamarku tidak hancur. Aku ingat dulu ketika ia begitu ketakutan dengan mahkluk berkaki delapan bernama laba-laba, hingga ia tega-teganya merusak _snow globe_ kesayanganku.

**Normal PoV**

Rin tampak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan salahkan kelakuan pemuda berambut honeyblonde dihadapannya itu –membuatnya _bad mood_.

"Sudah kau temukan belum?" Tanya Rin dengan nada gusar. Len mendengus namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin dan terus saja mencari kunci menyebalkan yang terselip entah di bagian mana dalam tasnya.

Sudah lima belas menit mereka diam di depan gerbang rumah Rin tanpa alasan yang jelas hanya karena Len tidak dapat menemukan kunci rumah di dalam tasnya.

"_Mou!_ Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku saja yang mencarinya!" Rin pun menjerit frustasi lalu menarik tas Len dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas Len. Ia pun merogoh kesana-kemari namun tetap tidak menemukan apapun.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau menaruh kuncinya?" Tanya Rin dengan kesal. Len menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Entah mengapa ketika berhadapan dengan Rin, ia jadi merasa begitu lemah.

"Aku lupa..."

"ARRGHH! Kau itu tidak bisa diharapkan!" Rin menjerit histeris lalu merogoh kantong yang berada di ujung-ujung tas.

"O-Oi Rin...," Len terlihat panik melihat Rin begitu tampak brutal kali ini. Namun Rin tidak menoleh kearah Len dan terus berusaha mencari kuncinya.

"Hei... Tas itu kan masih ada eksistensinya, apa tidak aneh ketika orang-orang melihat tas itu melayang?" Tanya Len sedikit panik. Rin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Aku belum bilang ya? Kalau aku memegang sebuah benda mati yang lebih ringan dibandingkan diriku dan benda mati itu tidak disentuh oleh binatang ataupun manusia selain diriku, eksistensinya akan menghilang selama aku memegangnya. Namun akan kembali pada saat aku melepaskannya."

Len menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tampak binggung dengan penjelasan Rin. Rin mendengus kesal.

"Intinya, kalau aku memegang benda mati, benda itu akan tidak tampak di mata orang biasa. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir," ucap Rin tenang sambil tetap mencari kuncinya. Len pun mengangguk-angguk walaupun ia masih kurang mengerti.

"Ah! Ini dia kuncinya!" tutur Rin ceria sambil menyerahkan kembali tas Len dan kunci rumahnya. Len menerimanya –memakainya kembali- lalu beranjak membuka pintu gerbang dan juga pintu rumah.

_CKLEK!_

Len pun membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Rin masuk sebelum ia sendiri masuk dan kembali menutup –tepatnya mengunci- pintunya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau makan?" Tanya Len datar. Rin tampak tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Len dan sudah terlihat membuka kulkas sambil mengambil bahan-bahan makanan dengan cepat.

"Aku akan membuat nasi omelet, bahannya cukup. Apa kau juga mau?" Tawar Rin. Len mengangguk kecil lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya –atau lebih tepatnya kamar Rin.

"Ohya, Len..."

Ucapan Rin sukses membuat Len berbalik menghadap Rin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rin hanya terdiam, tampak sukar untuk mengungkapkan apa yang akan ia sendiri tanyakan kepadanya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Rin tahu itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Sudah pasti ia tinggal disini. Sudah pasti ibunya dan ayahnya mengijinkannya tinggal disini. Tapi tetap saja ada berbagai hal mengenai itu yang menganggunya. Len mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa- Ah, tidak. Kenapa kau kembali ke VocLoid City?" Tanya Rin sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas lalu menutup kulkas. Len terdiam, berusaha menyusun kata-kata dalam benaknya.

"Kokone ba-san dan Kiyoteru ji-san sangat khawatir kau menghilang. Mereka meminta bantuan polisi pada awalnya, namun polisi tidak menemukan apapun dan... yah, begitulah. Lalu tak lama ini ba-san dan ji-san meminta bantuan Kaa-san dan Tou-san untuk mencarimu." Rin terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Len.

"Yah, karena itulah aku 'diseret' ke VocLoid City untuk membantu Kaa-san dan Tou-san mencarimu...," tutur Len. Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ohya. Kau tidur dimana?" Tanya Rin dengan nada selidik. Entah mengapa ia dapat merasa bahwa jawabannya ada di tempat itu. Ia hanya berharap Len tidak akan menghancurkannya.

"Err... Itu...," Len terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Rin menghela nafas, kelihatannya dugaannya benar.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidur di kamarku ya?" Tanya Rin. Len dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Namun ia tetap saja mengangguk. Rin menghela nafas lalu berdiri setelah membungkuk karena mengambil bahan-bahan membuat nasi omelet.

"Kalau begitu. Sehabis ini jangan lupa mandi terlebih dahulu! Ingat, mandi!" Rin menjerit sambil menunjuk Len dengan jari telunjuknya. Len tampak kebinggungan melihat reaksi Rin.

"Supaya kasurku dan sepreiku tidak terkontaminasi oleh keringatmu dan menjadi bau," lanjut Rin datar. Len pun _sweatdrop_ sejenak, namun mengangguk. Rin menghela nafas lega lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

Rin memang belum pernah membuat nasi omelet sebelumnya (walaupun ia pernah memasak), namun mengingat bahwa ia sering sekali melihat Kokone membuatnya, membuat Rin merasa percaya bahwa ia juga dapat membuat nasi omelet yang sama.

Yah, tapi tetap saja kan?

Mengerjakan sesuatu tidak semudah yang kita lihat.

.

.

.

"Gah, kau tahu? Buku yang kau simpan di bawah kursimu itu tidak memberi informasi banyak," tutur Len sambil memakan nasi omelet buatan Rin. Yah, setidaknya cukup baik untuk pemula, walaupun rasanya masih melenceng dari rasa yang sebenarnya. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak memakai bumbu.

Kini Rin dan Len sedang makan. Len sudah menjelaskan kepada Rin kalau Kokone dan Kiyoteru tidak akan ada bersama mereka malam nanti, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mempercepat makan malam mereka dan melakukannya sekarang –jam empat sore.

Rin tersedak mendengarnya.

"Len... Kau tidak mengobservasi atau lebih tepatnya 'memperbagus' kamarku kan?" Tanya Rin dengan nada manis, tapi banyak aura gelap bertebaran dibelakangnya. Len merinding sejenak, namun kemudian menggeleng pasti.

Rin masih tampak kurang percaya, namun karena ia malas mencari masalah dengan pemuda berambut honeyblonde dihadapannya itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk diam.

"Rin... bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan eksistensimu?" Tanya Len lagi sambil melihat piringnya yang sudah kosong. Rin hanya menggidikan bahu, tampak tidak ingin membahas masalah mengenai dirinya.

"Ayolah Rin, kau tahu kan kau harus mendapatkan eksistensimu kembali cepat atau lambat? Kau kan tidak mungkin hidup tanpa diketahui keberadaannya oleh siapapun," tutur Len sambik memutar bola matanya. Rin mendengus kesal dan menatap piring makannya yang kini sudah bersih.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku melakukan apa saat aku kehilangan eksistensiku, hah? Aku pasti mencari cara untuk mengembalikannya!" Jerit Rin, entah mengapa suaranya terdengar marah dan seperti dibebani pikiran. Len tampak kebinggungan.

"Kalau saja mereka tidak menghalangi, semuanya pasti akan mudah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, masalah semakin lama semakin gawat dan rumit," tutur Rin yang entah mengapa terdengar panik. Len menautkan kedua alisnya, tampak binggung dan tidak dapat mengikuti arah ucapan Rin.

"Mereka? Maksudmu para hantu yang ingin tetap tinggal di dunia?" Tanya Len. Rin mengangguk, wajahnya panik.

"Tapi bukan hanya mereka, sebenarnya." Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tampak kurang mengerti. Rin menghela nafasnya.

"Hah... Kurasa kalau begini aku harus menceritakan kejadian itu padamu, ya?" Ucap Rin dengan wajah gusar. Len hanya diam, atau lebih tepatnya binggung untuk berkata-kata. Rin yang merasa Len tidak akan mengatakan apapun memulai segala ceritanya.

"Pada hari itu aku datang ke ruang musik. Ternyata, di dalamnya ada seorang anak kecil... Jika aku tidak salah ingat saat itu Oliver sedang kelas 3? Ah, entahlah."

"Oliver?" Tanya Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Iya, itu nama anak itu. Dia sekarang masih SD di Vocaloid Academy –sepertinya," tutur Rin lagi setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Len pun hanya ber-oh ria sebagai jawaban.

"Entah mengapa ia berkata aku tidak boleh melihatnya atau mengetahui keberadaannya -kurasa. Lalu ia mencabut eksistensiku begitu saja," tutur Rin lalu menghela nafasnya kesal. Len terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua penjelasan Rin.

"Tunggu, anak itu juga manusia? Bukan hantu?" Tanya Len. Rin mengangguk dengan wajah masam.

"Kurasa begitu. Ia tidak melayang tiga centi diatas tanah, namun ia sempat kumata-matai sejenak dan ia dikenali banyak orang," ucap Rin. Len terdiam. Jadi anak _indigo_ itu... memihak kepada para hantu? Hanya saja- mengapa?

"Kau tahu mengapa ia memihak kepada golongan hantu itu?" Tanya Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mencari sejauh itu, karena ada masalah lain lagi," ujar Rin lalu mendesah. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Masalah lain? Berapa banyak masalah gadis dihadapannya ini?

"Dan itu?" Len pun berusaha mengorek informasi dari Rin. Rin sendiri hanya bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Len, toh ia dapat mempercayainya dan Len juga akan membantunya mendapatkan eksistensinya kembali. Itu akan meringankan bebannya.

"Ada seorang _indigo_ lain di Vocaloid Academy yang tidak mau terlibat dengan para hantu. Sebegitu tidak inginnya ia terlibat, hingga ia menjadikanku pusat semua masalah yang berkaitan dengan hantu."

.

Alicia: Ehehe, jika kalian baca yang Exotic, kurasa kalian tahu apa yang janggal... seperti **'Lenka kan hantu, bagaimana ia bisa menaruh kotak berisi biskuit itu di atas kursi piano?'**

Yuki: Ini balasan reviewnya...

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya, temannya pada unik semua –w-)a

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

**-martinachristy54**

Christy-chii, ok! Tapi jadi serasa manggil nama sendiri #jduag

Oke, ini sudah updet, maaf lama... arigatou dukungannya X3

**-Furika Himayuki**

Arigatou dukungannya, maaf jika banyak kekurangannya! *mbungkuk* Ok, ganbarimasu! OwO)9

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Himayuki-san sudah me-review! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya... RinLen-nya sudah keliatan #ketawa2gaje

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! *bows*

**-Kagamine Chen**

Ehhh? Oke, akan dicari typo-nya *nelusuri* Arigatou sudah mengingatkan!

Ok~ Ini sudah coba diubah mulai chap ini... semoga terasa :3

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Angee**

Waw. Baca jam 2 pagi ._.a Padahal kukira ga ada unsur horrornya #disambet

Hueee...! Maaf Angee-san jadi ga bisa tidurrrrr! w)/

Banyak yang takut sama Len kali #digamparsamapisang

Tapi bukan itu kok alasannya, nanti juga keliatan sendiri kenapa... X3

Arigatou sudah me-review... sekali lagi, maaaffff! w)o

**-Yamashii Raura**

Wajah Miku memang kayak monster -3-)b #disikathabissamaMiku

Arigatou! Arigatou sudah ditunggu! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah fave, follow, dan membaca cerita sampai sini *bows*

Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan, maaf jika banyak kekurangannya... Sekian, jaa ne!


	6. Chapter 5

"Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kau pergi," gadis itu menggumam dengan wajah sedih. Air matanya mulai mengumpul di ujung iris birunya lalu meluncur turun menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tosca panjang berkibar pelan tertiup angin, namun gadis itu tidak memedulikannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan emosinya yang hampir tak terkontrol. Di genggaman tangannya, terdapat sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Ini bunga kesukaanmu kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil menghadap kearah nisan di hadapannya dan meletakkan buket bunga tersebut di depan nisan. Walaupun ia tahu ia takkan menerima jawaban apapun, gadis itu tetap bertanya sekali lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Bersama dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Pasti menyenangkan ya... kau kejam, meninggalkanku dan Oliver sendirian disini... hiks... hiks," air mata gadis berambut hijau tosca –Hatsune Miku- mulai mengalir dengan deras, gadis itu pun mulai menangis sambil sesekali menjerit.

Namun percuma... seberapa banyak air mata yang diteteskan, seberapa banyak suara jeritan yang terlontarkan, dan seberapa banyak jeritan hati yang kau ucapkan takkan lagi mampu diraih olehnya.

_Hatsune Mikuo_

Dirinya telah tiada. Tubuhnya telah mati, terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Nisan di hadapannya lah bukti. Miku pun berusaha menghentikkan tangisannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan nisan setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang entah keberapa kalinya.

_Hah... andai saja ia tahu bahwa jiwa Mikuo masih di dunia..._

**-Ghost Crisis!-**

***Ch ****5*******

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Supernatural.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sequel 'Exotic', pergantian PoV****, crack pair**

**Summary: Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Para indigo yang disisihkan karena diangap berbahaya. Seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Akankah ada pencerahan bagi mereka?**

**Normal PoV**

"Ada seorang _indigo_ lain di Vocaloid Academy yang tidak mau terlibat dengan para hantu. Sebegitu tidak inginnya ia terlibat, hingga ia menjadikanku pusat semua masalah yang berkaitan dengan hantu."

Len seakan membeku mendengar penuturan Rin. Rin sendiri hanya terdiam dengan wajah kesal sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Len sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak pernah menduga akan ada seorang _indigo_ yang menginginkan hidup normal padahal ia mempunyai sebuah kelebihan yang jarang dipunyai orang lain.

Selain itu, orang tersebut juga berhasil mendapatkan 'impian'-nya tersebut dengan membuat Rin menyelesaikan semua masalah mengenai para hantu di Vocaloid Academy, yang berakhir lepas kendali dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan eksistensinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang kutahu, ia menggunakan Rainbow Stone, sehingga efeknya hanya temporer," jawab Rin lagi.

"Kau yakin mengenai Rainbow Stone?"

"Yakin seratus persen. Aku sudah sering berkeliling baik itu di gedung SMP, SD maupun SMA saat semua murid sedang ada. Dan anehnya, tak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku, tentunya kecuali Oliver. Ia sendiri langsung berlari pergi dengan wajah seperti mau menangis saat aku mendekat kearahnya." Rin mengatakannya dengan wajah kesal.

Len terdiam sambil _sweatdrop_. "Sepertinya ia takut kau akan melakukan sesuatu padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu..."

"Yah, mungkin juga. Tapi bukankah aku yang seharusnya takut dengannya? Bukannya dia yang malah melihatku seperti melihat monster."

"Entahlah, mungkin karena tubuhmu yang jauh lebih besar daripada dia dalam ukuran. Lagian kau kan bilang dia masih SD," ucap Len. Rin menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin..."

.

.

.

"Jadi... dimana aku akan tidur?" tanya Rin kebinggungan, "kau kan tidur di kamarku, tidak mungkin aku juga tidur disana. Jadi, sebaiknya aku tidur dimana?"

"Em... kurasa kau tidur di kamarmu saja, kan dari awal itu sudah merupakan kamarmu," ucap Len sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Eh, atau kau bisa tidur di futon kan? Nanti akan kukeluarkan di lemari kamarku. Kurasa tempatnya cukup," usul Rin tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh!? Jadi aku tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Len memastikan. Rin hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan menerawang, entah apa yang berada di pikirannya.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, besok aku akan ikut bersamamu pada saat di kelas."

"Ha? Jadi kau mau mengintaiku, begitu?!"

"Tidak, tapi kemarin aku melihat ada seorang anak baru, dan sepertinya ia akan masuk kelasmu. Karena aku ingin memastikan, kurasa lebih baik aku ikut denganmu di kelas saja," jawab Rin asal-asalan, karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu dimana kelas anak baru tersebut.

"O-Oh," jawab Len singkat.

"Sudahlah... sekarang, cepat kau mandi sana! Kalau aku yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kau takkan bisa masuk ke sana selama satu jam lebih!" jerit Rin lalu mendorong Len masuk ke dalam kamar mandi beserta baju yang Len siapkan sendiri.

"Dasar seenaknya sendiri," gumam Len geli sembari melepas pakaiannya.

.

.

.

"_Nee_, Lennn?" tanya Rin sambil duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dan tanpa menoleh kearah Len. Rin sudah mandi dan kini mengenakan t-shirt berwarna kuning dan celana pendek berwarna kuning dengan kain yang tidak terlalu tipis maupun terlalu tebal.

"Hm?" jawab Len yang sedang membaca novel misteri milik Rin sambil tiduran di futon. Ah, futon Len dan kasur Rin bersebelahan, namun kasur Rin lebih tinggi karena ada kayu sebagai penyangga.

"Coba kau tanyakan teman-teman sekelasmu, siapa tahu ada yang mengenal Oliver," tutur Rin pelan sambil berbaring ke kasurnya yang empuk.

"He? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Len balik acuh tak acuh, ia tidak begitu berminat melakukannya. Lalu ia pun membalikkan lagi halaman novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Tak apa, aku hanya merasa ada yang janggal," jawab Rin seadanya lalu ia tampak berpikir sebentar, "dan tanyakan kepada teman birumu yang bernama Shion Kaito itu mengenai seorang gadis bernama Kaiko, Shion Kaiko."

"Shion Kaiko? Namanya mirip dengan Kaito," komentar Len. Rin mengangguk, "dia itu seperti Shion Kaito versi cewek."

"Memangnya kau mengenalnya, Rin? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu," ucap Len lalu menutup novelnya sehingga perhatiannya tidak teralihkan pada saat Rin berbicara.

"Aku pernah membantunya... dulu," jawab Rin lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan berbalik, menengelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"_Nee_... kau masih mau membaca buku?" tanya Rin dengan suara tertimbun dibalik bantal. Len menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu matikan lampunya dan tidur!" ucap Rin cepat lalu membalikkan badannya sedikit untuk mengambil guling dan tidur menghadap ke samping (lantai tempat Len berada, karena sebelah kasur Rin tembok).

"Ohya, dan kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padaku pada saat aku tidur, kau tahu apa akibatnya kan, Len?" peringat Rin dengan senyuman manis namun penuh dengan aura kelam dibelakangnya. Len meneguk ludahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, _oyasumi_!" ucap Rin lalu dengan cepat masuk ke alam mimpi. Len melihat kearah Rin sejenak. Melihat Rin yang tampak begitu tenang dalam tidurnya membuatnya secara tidak sadar tersenyum.

"_Oyasumi_..."

.

.

.

"Nggh..."

Iris biru safir milik Rin tampak membuka perlahan. Rin lalu mengedipkan matanya kedua beberapa kali. Melihat keadaan yang masih gelap, ia pun menoleh kearah jam dinding –dimana jarum jam berada di angka enam.

Ia pun akhirnya memaksa dirinya terbangun melawan rasa kantuk dan mengambil posisi duduk. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, hingga pandangannya mendarat kearah manusia lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Rin sekali lagi mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu meneliti gerak gerik Len. Nafasnya teratur dan kedua matanya masih terpenjam –menandakan bahwa ia masih tertidur pulas. Rin yang melihatnya pun tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ia membuka pintu dan melihat rumah masih sangat gelap. Rin menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapannya dan Len –bubur.

Setelah memasak, ia masuk ke dalam kamar lagi dan disambut oleh Len yang masih tertidur pulas. Tak memedulikan Len yang masih tertidur, Rin pun mengambil baju yang nyaman untuk dipakai –tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan seragam berhubung eksistensinya tidak ada.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, melepas semua pakaiannya dan meletakannya di sudut ruangan. Mengambil _shower cap_ di dekat westafel lalu memasangnya dan segera melakukan aktifitasnya dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Rin berada di kamar mandi (aktifitasnya di dalam kamar mandi: mandi, mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya, dan aktifitas selain mandi yang kalian lakukan di toilet). Setelah itu, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dan ia cukup kaget, mendapati Len masih tertidur pulas dalam futonnya padahal sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih. Rin pun berjalan mendekati Len lalu mengguncang tubuh temannya itu.

"Nggh.. Rin?" tanya Len kebinggungan ketika melihat Rin berada disebelahnya.

"Len! Ini sudah jam tujuh! Cepatlah bersiap-siap!" jerit Rin dengan sedikit kesal. Len mengangguk walaupun iris biru safirnya masih setengah terpenjam, lalu berjalan untuk mengambil pakaian sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Rin, apa sarapannya hari ini?" tanya Len setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah mengapa setelah mandi, ia merasa lapar. Rin menunjuk bubur yang dibuatnya di meja makan.

"Aku membuat bubur tadi pagi," jawab Rin, "dan itu kurasa bekal makanmu... roti keju yang berada di kulkas. Kaa-san ceroboh, ia meningalkan rotinya begitu saja, padahal lusa sudah kadaluarsa."

Len mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Ia pun melihat bubur buatan Rin yang kini berada di hadapannya dan menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

"Em, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Iya?" tanya Rin balik.

"Apa kau tadi memasak bubur dulu baru mandi?" tanya Len.

"Em, iya?" Rin menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan agak ragu-ragu. Len terdiam dengan wajah datar mendengar jawaban Rin.

"_Baka_, kalau begitu masakannya sudah dingin dong," sindir Len.

"..."

"..."

"C-Cerewet! Makan saja, sana! Sudah kubuat susah-susah masih protes!"

.

**Rin disini tipenya rada **_**himedere**_**, jadi dia cenderung suka semuanya berjalan sesuai kehendaknya X3 dan rada **_**tsundere**_** juga... #slap - Shion Kaiko ada di Exotic kalau kalian menyadarinya...**

**Ok, ini balasan reviewnya~!**

_**Kagamine Chen**_

_**Ya, kata kerja 'di' itu memang salah satu kelemahanku :'3 terima kasih, semoga disini tidak ada salah lagi X3**_

_**Ok, terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review~!**_

_**Kei-T Masoharu**_

_**Seharusnya lima kalau begitu, cuman Rinto kan belum masuk XP**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah me-review!**_

_**Kurotori Rei**_

_**Iya, Oliver itu bukan hantu. Terlalu kasihan untuk dibuat jadi hantu #disambet**_

_**Jawabannya ada di beberapa chap ke depan, dan memang ada hubungannya dengan Miku, Mikuo, dan Kaiko. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih Rei sudah me-review! XD**_

_**Furika Himayuki**_

_**Miku muncul lagi di chap depan kok, ini juga muncul tapi cuman dikit X3**_

_**Terima kasih :') #terharu – Terima kasih, GBU!**_

_**Terima kasih sudah me-review! XD**_

_**LittleMermaid23**_

_**Itu kertasnya berbau jeruk karena ada sesuatu... ehehe, pernah dengar kan tentang surat rahasia yang ditulis pakai air jeruk? #kokjadispoiler**_

_**Adaaa! Kalau ada selai mangga, pasti sudah Alice beli sekarang! XD**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih banyak sudah me-review!**_

**Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah fave, follow, dan membaca sampai disini! Maaf karena banyak kekurangannya, sekali lagi Alice minta maaf!**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	7. Chapter 6

**-Ghost Crisis!-**

***Ch ****6*******

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sequel 'Exotic', pergantian PoV****, crack pair, plot twist (mungkin)**

**Summary: Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Para indigo yang disisihkan karena diangap berbahaya. Seorang gadis yang kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Akankah ada pencerahan bagi mereka?**

Gadis berambut pink pucat itu membasuh wajahnya dalam air bersih yang meluncur keluar dari kran air. Entah mengapa, pikirannya selalu kacau... semenjak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Tidak. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun tetap saja, wajahnya tampak begitu pucat dan khawatir. Khawatir mengenai segala rumor yang menyatakan bahwa Hiyama Rin telah meninggal. Dan ia tahu itu semua merupakan kesalahannya.

Jika saja ia tidak memberikan usul tersebut pada Lenka...

Jika saja ia tidak meletakkan biskuit itu di kursi piano...

Jika saja ia tidak mengikuti kata hatinya waktu itu...

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Seperti kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Semua yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat ia ulang kembali... bukan begitu?

Ia berharap, bahwa rumor hanyalah rumor belaka dan ia akan menemukan gadis itu di suatu tempat. Karena, tubuh gadis itu tidak ditemukan bukan? Mungkin saja ia masih hidup dan ternyata sudah menjalani hidupnya seperti semula di belahan dunia lainnya.

Caranya menemukan gadis itu adalah dengan mencarinya sendiri atau bertanya kepada para hantu yang masih berada disini. Vocaloid Academy..

Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan mereka lagi... ya, para hantu itu. Ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan mereka lagi. Selain itu, realita selalu saja ... kali ini saja... hanya kali ini...

Gadis itu mengeppalkan tangannya lalu merogoh kantong roknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Ia pun membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah anting-anting dengan batu pelangi yang cukup besar di tengahnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil anting-anting tersebut dan memasangkannya di daun telinga kirinya. Dirinya lalu mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca berjalan di belakangnya dalam kaca.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat seorang Hatsune Miku sedang masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik di toilet wanita. Gadis berambut hijau tersebut tampaknya tidak terlalu memedulikan kehadirannya dan hanya masuk ke dalam untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Ia mengetahui sesuatu..."

Gadis berambut pink pucat itu menggumam sambil menatap bilik tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu membetulkan letak poni rambutnya yang menutupi mata dan berjalan keluar dari dalam toilet dengan langkah anggun.

Kalian bertanya-tanya potensi miliknya? Oh, ia dapat mendeteksi siapapun yang terlibat dalam masalahnya. Sekecil apapun persentase orang tersebut terlibat, ia dapat mengetahuinya melalui aura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

Contohnya, ia tahu bahwa Hatsune Miku terlibat melalui aura sang gadis. Namun aura tersebut tidak terlalu pekat namun juga tidak terlalu transparan, menandakan bahwa Miku cukup terlibat dalam masalah Hiyama Rin.

Gadis itu tidak lain merupakan Megurine IA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama IA sibuk berpikir dan melakukan segala hal tersebut dalam kamar mandi, Len sendiri datang ke dalam kelas bersama Rin yang terus mengikutinya dengan antusias.

"_Ohayou_, Len!" sapa Kaito dengan cengirannya ketika melihat Len datang dan beranjak menduduki tempat duduknya.

"_Ohayou_," jawab Len singkat, padat, dan jelas. Setelah itu, Miku yang baru saja dari kamar kecil pun segera memasuki kelas dan karena melihat Len sudah datang, ia pun beranjak pergi ke tempatnya dan menggebrak mejanya dengan keras.

Rin yang tidak memperhatikan sampai kaget dibuatnya. Len sendiri tampak tidak kalah kagetnya. Ia baru saja mengeluarkan kotak pensil miliknya dari dalam tas.

"Ohayou, Len-chi~!" sapanya ceria.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"L-L-Len-chi?" dan Rin yang mendengarnya pun berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk tidak membiarkan tawanya lepas, "Pfft– Len-chi? N-Nama itu haha cocok buatmu, Lenny! Hahahaha!"

Len yang melihat Rin tertawa seperti itu merasa wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

"_U-Urusai_! Kan juga bukan aku yang mau dipanggil seperti itu!" jerit Len kearah Rin. Namun tawa Rin justru tambah meledak.

"Pwahahaha! Berarti gadis itu memiliki selera nama yang bagus! Bwahahaha!" dan wajah Len pun menjadi sangat merah mendengarnya.

"Len? Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kaito yang melihat Len seperti membentak seseorang tadi. Len menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa Kaito dan Miku tidak dapat melihat Rin maupun mendengar segala ucapan gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut.

"I-Itu tidak penting, kok," Len pun mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "dan _ohayou_ Hatsune-san." Len mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terdengar cukup kesal, namun Miku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"_Nee_, Len-chi-"

Kaito yang berada disana langsung berdiri dan menyikut Miku. Miku mengembungkan kedua pipinya lalu mengulangi kembali kalimat yang akan dikatakannya.

"_Nee_, Len-kun, kau tahu? Katanya ruang musik itu sekarang sudah tidak memainkan musik lagi sepulang sekolah lho," ucap Miku. Rin yang tadinya masih tertawa kini menghentikkan tawanya, tubuhnya juga menegang.

Len diam-diam menengok kearah Rin di belakang dan membatin dalam hati, "tentu saja, kan yang memainkan piano itu Rin... dan Rin sendiri sudah tidak tinggal di sekolah lagi."

"Oh," jawab Len sekali lagi dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kaito sendiri hanya terdiam sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Lalu apa kaitannya denganku, hah?" jawab Kaito. Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan tanggapan Kaito.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mengeceknya kalau begitu, Kai-kun?" tanya Miku polos dan Kaito memberikan tatapan 'apa kau serius' pada Miku.

"Seratus persen serius!" jerit Miku dengan semangat 45, "bagaimana Len-kun? Apa kau mau ikut?"

Len terdiam lalu melihat kearah Rin yang berada di belakangnya diam-diam. Rin sendiri tidak menyadarinya karena sedang asyik melihat-lihat dekorasi kelas.

Lalu ia melihat kearah Kaito dan Miku yang berada di depannya namun pandangannya teralihkan kearah IA yang kini sedang berada di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejut dan tangan menutupi mulutnya.

Dan IA yang menyadari Len melihat ke arahnya dengan cepat berbalik keluar kelas dan jatuh terduduk di tembok sebelah kelas. Len menautkan kedua alisnya.

Miku dan Kaito yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Len pun menoleh kearah pandangan Len dan sempat melihat sedikit rambut panjang g IA saat keluar kelas.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Len kebinggungan kepada Kaito dan Miku. Miku dan Kaito bertatap-tatapan sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Dia Megurine IA," ucap Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

"Kau ingat Luka-tan? Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu lho!" Miku menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat jawaban Len. Len hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, IA-chan itu saudara angkat Luka-tan!" lanjut Miku. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan Rin yang berada di belakang Len hanya mendengarkan tanpa memberi komentar apapun.

"Tapi Megurine-san kelihatannya tidak dekat dengan em... Megurine IA-san," Len menanggapi dengan rasa binggung. Miku hanya menggidikan bahunya,

"Entahlah, kelihatannya karena masalah itu Megurine-san tidak dekat dengan Luka," kini Kaito yang menjawab sambil menggidikan kedua bahunya, "dan Luka kelihatannya juga menjaga jarak dengan Megurine-san."

"Masalah itu?" tanya Len kebinggungan sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Miku dan Kaito bertatap-tatapan, tampak tidak nyaman menceritakannya.

"IA... memiliki em... bagaimana ya? Kelebihan? Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang bahwa hal itu merupakan suatu kelebihan," Kaito tampak kesulitan menjelaskannya. Miku sendiri tampak berpikir keras. Rin dan Len sekali lagi bertatap-tatapan dengan binggung.

"IA-chan mempunyai kekuatan khusus atau talenta untuk mendeteksi seseorang yang terlibat dalam suatu masalah," ucap Miku, mencoba merangkai kata yang mudah dipahami. Len terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Em... contoh. Seseorang mencuri makanannya. Mungkin kalau makanan kita yang dicuri, kita memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencaripelakunya, kan? Tapi IA-chan bisa langsung mengetahuinya sekali melihat orangnya," tutur Miku. Kaito mengangguk-angguk. Rin tampak berpikir keras di belakang Len.

Baginya, ini seperti kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki manusia. Seperti kekuatan mengendalikan waktu miliknya, IA seharusnya tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu kecuali... kecuali dia...!

"Pernah suatu kali keluarganya-"

_KRIIINNGGG!_

Ucapan Kaito kini dipotong oleh suara bel sekolah, yang menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah dimulai.

.

.

.

IA terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Saat ia s udah memakai Rainbow Stone di sebelah telinganya (lebih tepatnya di satu antingnya) ia sudah dapat melihat para hantu. Dan memang, anehnya, ia tidak menemukan satu pun saat berjalan ke kelas.

Aneh. Itulah yang berada di pikirannya. Semuanya menjadi aneh. Dan sekarang semuanya bertambah aneh saat ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia mendapati Hiyama Rin (walaupun sudah bertumbuh dan berubah, ia masih dapat mengenalinya) sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok belakang tempat duduk Kagamu- Kagane- siapa? Ah, sudahlah.

Baginya hal tersebut tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah gadis bernama Hiyama Rin tersebut. Di mata IA sekarang, ia tampak sama dengan murid-murid lainnya. Bahkan dirinya tidak melayang, yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup.

Tapi... mengapa semuanya tampak tidak melihat dirinya? Yang IA lihat menyadari kehadirannya hanyalah murid baru itu seorang... apa yang terjadi padanya?

Dan... apakah ia tahu bahwa keadaannya sekarang disebabkan oleh dirinya?

Berbagai pertanyaan berada di pikirannya. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa sang anak baru, Kagane- Kagami- Siapa? Ah, ia ingat. Kagamine Len, sedang menatapnya dengan wajah kebinggungan karena ia terus saja melihat mereka dengan wajah terkejut,

IA dengan cepat berjalan keluar kelas dan bersandar ke tembok sebelah pintu sebelum membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk. Ia merasa senang, bahwa Hiyama Rin ternyata tidak meninggal akibat dirinya. Namun, disisi lain ia juga takut.

"Tenang, selagi kau tidak bertingkah dan tidak menarik perhatian mereka, kau juga takkan terlibat dengan mereka..."

Ia mengatakan kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Hingga tanpa disadari, bel kelas pun sudah berbunyi.

_KRIIINNGGG!_

.

.

.

Luna-sensei tampak memasuki kelas. Pelajaran pertama memang pelajaran Luna-sensei, dan ia tampak cukup bersemangat mengenainya.

Semua murid di kelas itu termasuk IA yang tadi berada di luar kelas langsung masuk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Luna-sensei menunggu semua murid diam di tempat baru memulai kata pembuka.

"_Minna_, hari ini akan ada murid baru yang akan bersama dengan kalian di kelas ini," tuturnya dengan senyumannya, "sebenarnya ia murid lama, dan mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengenalinya."

Beberapa murid bertanya-tanya, kebinggungan. Kemarin baru saja ada anak pindahan, lalu sekarang ada murid baru lagi?

"Nah. Kamiya-san, silahkan masuk!" dan pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut _honeyblonde _pendek dengan beberapa jepit putih. Beberapa kata yang menggambarkan dirinya di pikiran Rin, "Mirip dengan Len..."

Matanya yang berwarna biru safir, rambut _honeyblonde_-nya, dan... tinggi badannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Len (mungkin hanya lebih tinggi beberapa centi).

"Benar kan! Ada murid baru! Dan Len, dia seperti saudara kembarmu," ucap Rin sambil menyikut Len yang berada di depannya. Len mendelik.

"Menurutku, aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya," jawabnya ketus.

"Menurutmu, tidak menurutku," jawab Rin lagi lalu melihat kearah depan lagi.

"Kamiya-san, silahkan," ucap Luna-sensei kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kamiya Rinto! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, ne_! Tapi kurasa Kaito, Gakupo dan IA sudah tahu, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito tampak membalas senyumannya di tempatnya, Gakupo hanya melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan _katana_-nya, sedangkan IA hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Kamiya-san, silahkan duduk di belakang Kagamine-san," ucap Luna-sensei, "Kagamine-san, tolong angkat tanganmu."

Len pun mengangkat tangannya setengah-setengah. Rinto melihatnya lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat Len dengan ceria.

"Kamiya Rinto! Panggil saja Rinto! _Yoroshiku_, Kagamine-san!" jeritnya sambil tersenyum lebar, hingga Len tidak habis pikir bagaimana orang ini bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Len menerimanya.

"Kagamine Len. Panggil saja Len," jawab Len datar di tempat duduknya. Rinto mengangguk riang dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah belakang Len.

"Dan kau?" tanyanya pelan sambil menatap Rin. Rin mengedipkan matanyas beberapa kali sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?" tanya Rin memastikan. Rinto mengangguk dengan wajah binggung. Len dan Rin pun berpandang-pandangan dengan wajah horror.

"K-Kau... dapat melihatku? Berarti kau...?"

"Eh? Bukannya kau murid disini juga ya? Walaupun aku cukup binggung mengapa kau tidak mengenakan seragam dan tidak duduk di kursi."

"Kamiya-san? Sebaiknya kau cepat duduk supaya aku dapat memulai pelajarannya," tegur Luna-sensei, "dan lagi, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Eh?" Rinto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum menyadari bahwa gadis yang dilihatnya tadi tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang 'biasa'. Ia menoleh kearah Rin yang kini _sweatdrop_ melihat wajah Rinto dan mengangguk pelan.

"EEEHHHHHHHH?!"

.

**Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Ehehe, Rinto sudah keluar dan IA juga punya rahasia. Maaf kalau cerita ini rada **_**plot twist**_** atau **_**plot twist**_**-nya banyak sekali. Ah... beneran minta maaf kalau banyak salah dan sebagainya, apalagi cerita ini kayaknya susah dipahami ya? Alice benar-benar minta maaf...**

**Ini balasan reviewnya...**

_**-CityofReverence**_

_**Hehehe, kalau MikuMikuo itu memang saudaraan tapi kalau Oliver, kayaknya saya ga bilang mereka saudaraan ya? #entahlah**_

_**Yap! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Betul –w-)b**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! :3**_

_**-Go Minami Hikari Bi**_

_**Hahaha, namanya juga cerita fiksi #disambet**_

_**Kan di chap ini sudah bilang, ada yang aneh dengan situasinya sekarang. Dan mengenai ortu Len + Rin kayaknya sudah dijelasin di chap awal... ya? #nak**_

_**Wkwkwk, kadang ada yang suka ada juga yang ngak. Ini sebenarnya cerita fiksi doang, jadi saya sendiri kurang yakin. Tapi yang pasti saya bukan **_**indigo**_**, cuman bisa ngerasain kedatangannya aja, itupun jarang dan baru mulai saat kelas 6 SD #nak**_

_**Gapapa kok, kalau ada pertanyaan lagi silahkan tanya sepuasnya! Maaf kalau jawaban ini tidak memuaskan, ini sudah lanjut... terima kasih sudah me-review! :D**_

_**-Mikan chanX3**_

_**Oke, ini sudah lanjut... arigatou Mikan-senpai sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Furika Himayuki**_

_**Mungkin juga ya X3 Btw, panggilnya biasa aja gapapa (saya masih muda kok #disambet lebih tepatnya tiga belas tahun) Oke, arigatou dukungannya! GBU too!**_

_**Thanks sudah me-review! :3**_

_**-Kagamine Chen**_

_**Kalau masalah words setiap chapter rata-rata 1k-2,5k sih... #nak tapi akan coba kuusahakan lagi XD**_

_**Ngak kok, gapapa, arigatou sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Kagamine 02 Story**_

_**Memang karena itu cuman satu kali tampak kok, jadi kalau ga dilihat pun memang biasa... ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne sudah me-review! X3**_

**Terima kasih banyak bagi semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini, fave, fol, dan me-review! 0w0)/**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
